The Sick Map
The Sick Map is a Nicholas and the Super Show episode and is the most recent episode. In this episode, Nicholas Garrett plans a roadtrip from Florida to Virginia and going more northern. Then he saw a man named Charleyyy and he wants to give out Charlies for Easter Night! Every Easter Night, there are invisible people who keep on saying Hallelujah! Why? Because it's all about life! Why did this happen? Look there, these are the people who keep stealing the words from the world! They don't exist anymore! Synopsis Nicholas goes to Florida through Virginia in a cloudy day, but once they reached through Floweria, the next day later, it got sunnier and sunnier, because of more solar panels in Floweria. But, that wasn't true, the weather said there was gonna be a sunny day later afternoon during April 25, 2019. However, where they live was back from Freestate, which was a good road trip! But, once we had cooked the map, the big eye from the big text came to us! Where we made a Dough Station in their house, they manufactured alot of dough in pizzas, fried dough as well. And a major breaded system that ate toys and maps, where the big eye was. But, the original house was not notable (in Tunabury, Freestate). Production Music * Freedom in the Pool - Crucy Andrews card * La Melody - Crucy Andrews * Take the Time - Monkey Lips * Poor Monkey Lips - Monkey Lips * Time Making - Jonny and Lonny * Atlanta - Pete Heller and Mi Ling Trivia General * It looks like that we thought that the map is sick but since Nicholas is planning a map, they're going to Florida to Virginia. However, time went backwards from 2 years ahead from 2017 to 2015. ALLLLLLLL the way down until the year -1,000,000, that's because he reached more northern. And all is more reaching Northern, is there was a horse stuck in their throat, going BELLIP BELLIP!!! yeah!!! * Although this episode was premiered in April 25, 2019, it was made in April 23, 2019 according to the credits and the gates. The 7 gates are all Mickey Mouse stuff, and this is what happened! Last night, there was a BIG monkey moose here. Why did this happen to us?!? Becuase they don't want to steal the WHOLE monkeys for the moose to make up! * Like I just said, he saw a man named Charleyyy and he wants to give out Charlies for Easter Night! Every Easter Night, there are invisible people who keep on saying Hallelujah! Why? Because it's all about life! Why did this happen? Look there, these are the people who keep stealing the words from the world! They don't exist anymore! That was repeated twice (2 times). Errors * This map had a foul mouth. REALLY HAS A FOUL MOUTH!!! LIKE A SPONGE!!! YEAH!!! Because of it's eyes and everything are too open and talking like a foul! And the hardest material you can touch that is not notable, BFDI (Battle for Dream Island). Maybe in 2020, this will be notable and let Foldy and Stapy be great! Of course as you may know that Brainy Smith loves Foldy and Stapy!!! Cultural references * The Telephone Pole Reference came to this episode! Which means, There is a Telephone Pole Reference! There's ALOT of Telephone Pole References! LIKE A LOT!!! YEAH!!!!! ** Because of the Telephone Pole references, there were a map on the grill, so we cooked the map. Running gags * There was a big eye coming to eat toys and maps. Which was weird, Huh? Yeah. Right. * There was a man who smashed the banana while cooking the map on the grill. Alright, Includes this right here, CAN YOU SMASH SOMEONE'S BANANA?!?!?!?!?